1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an orange peeler.
2. The Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the Kosin U.S. Pat. No. 1,231,913, relating to an orange peeler which bears some resemblance to the present device. However, that arrangement is intended to peel the orange in strips and could not be used without producing such a peeling action.